Cookies and Ice Cream
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: Yuffie runs into a certain Turk at an Ice Cream Parlor and the day becomes a little sunnier... RenoxYuffie Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I. Own. NOTHING. Get it through you heads, please, and this will go along so much simpler.

**Authoress:** So, I was in the process of making a Reffie oriented AMV for YouTube, when I got irritated by it and decided to do a oneshot on fanfiction instead!

**Reno:** In other words, it wasn't going the way she wanted and got pissed, yo.

**Authoress:** Shut it!

----- ----- +++++ ----- -----

**Cookies and Ice Cream**

_By: Lunar Flower Kunoichi_

----- ----- +++++ ----- -----

It had been a relatively gloomy, yet calm day. A bit too calm for the one Wutaian ninja in Edge. So, she had decided to head to the new little Ice Cream parlor on the other side of town from 7th Heaven where she was visiting to pester Cloud and catch up with Tifa.

Ordering a vanilla strawberry shake – her favorite – and sitting at the empty booth by the window, though what good this did to improve her boredom she didn't know. The drab gray cloudy sky blocked any real sunlight from entering down on the city and the people looked just as gloomy as the sky itself. Or was that just Yuffie's imagination?

She shrugged at her own thought and took the first bite of her frozen treat, with a small smile tugging on her lips at the familiar taste. "Is this seat taken?" a cocky voice speaks up to her right, jerking her gaze she noticed the flamboyant red hair first, before the actual person himself. Reno.

'_Red-heads draw so much attention to themselves! With that bright hair!_' she thought humorously.

She shook her head no almost spastically, causing her short ebony hair to thrash wildly for those few seconds as the redheaded Turk sat down opposite Yuffie with an arrogant smirk on his face, as if he was planning something.

Yuffie looked down at what he had gotten and noticed a rather large chocolate sundae and vaguely wondered what he was doing here and where Rude was but dismissed the thought entirely. After the first few – and huge, she noticed – bites of his sundae he asked: "So, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" she shoots back stuffing more shake into her mouth, he merely chuckles.

"What do you have there?" he asks taking a few of the cookies he had bought and crushing them over his own ice cream in an afterthought.

"Food!"

"What _kind_?"

"The edible kind!"

Reno deadpanned for a second on what to say next before the Wutaian female before him reached out and snatched one of the few cookies left that he had left uncrushed and proceeded to take a rather large bite out of it, stuffing her mouth full.

"Hey! That's mine, you thief!" the redheaded man exclaims reaching over and taking the rest of the cookie away from the self-proclaimed Materia Hunter.

Chocolate chip was smeared around her mouth as she pouted rather cutely in Reno's opinion before taking his spoon and shoveling a bit of his sundae into her mouth as well swallowing soon after at his words of protest. Frowning he looks over at hers and smirks rather coyly.

"You know, you just ate some of _my_ ice cream. Maybe I should eat some of _yours_ in payback."

As predicted the ninja grabbed her ice cream and pulled it out of his reach, pouting again at his 'threat' no matter how childish it may be, when he leaned across the table and captured her lips with his own. It lasted maybe a few seconds, definitely less than a minute at most, but to Yuffie it seemed longer, and her heart skipped a few beats as he pulled away, licked some chocolate smeared over her cheek and walked off with the remainder of his sundae and his last cookies outside.

Smiling and looking out after the Turk she couldn't help but noticed that it also seemed to be a bit more sunny outside than it had been a few minutes before.

----- ----- +++++ ----- -----

**Authoress:** So, yeah, I have no idea why either of them would be in an ice cream parlor, just use your imaginations! Oh, god, I just sounded like Spongebob!


End file.
